Past Connections
by Lisa Fox
Summary: Yet another girl falls into Alagaesia, but she doesn't become a dragon rider or someone's hearthrob. With a strange connection to Brom, what will Kess do when faced with the ultimate question should she help, or go back home?  Fisrt chapter now better!


AN: So for the very few of you who read the previous first chapter, I thank you very much and wish that you had not, because to put it bluntly, it was crap. This story is written with the same initial idea, but much better writing and a more developed idea. For the majority of people who did not read the original chapter, you have been saved from some awfulness for which you should be grateful. Anyway, I know that the whole "girl falls into Alagaesia" thing is very overused, but give this story a try and I think you'll find this is a slightly different take on that concept. I plan on alternating between Brom and my OC who you will meet in the next chapter, much as Paolini did between Roran and Eragon. I hope you enjoy!

---

He sat there, crouched behind a rock that was adjacent to one of the five paths to Dorú Areaba. Others were hidden along the other paths, but this, the most minor of paths, would be the one that had the least cover. From here he could see a large red shape on the horizon. Morzan and Draak.

His jaw stiffened and his hand tightened on _Turnent_, his bright blue sword. Justice was an apt name for this blade, he thought, for this will cause justice to be served to those who wronged me.

_Hey Imp-Face!_

_What?_ He briefly considered shutting Saphira out.

_Don't you even dare!_ Her voice was filled with sternness and the knowledge that she would be heard. He sighed. That was the problem when you were so tightly bonded.

_I wasn't going to shut you out, Saphira, I haven't don't that in ten years. Besides, I need you more than ever._

_Which is precisely why I should be with you – not hiding out under some rickety old ledge that's about to cave in any second. I am just as mad at Morzan and Draak as you are, those stupid gits! The thought that anyone – _she cut herself off. _Never Mind. The point is, this is must as much my fight as it is yours. It's selfish of you to go alone, and you're being terribly pigheaded, you little twit!_

_You know that everyone else agreed to this plan because it's the best we have. If everyone rode in on dragons, we'd be spotted from a mile away. You agreed then, so you should agree now. You know when to come – Later. _His voice was surprisingly brisk. _Now, shut up and let me think._

He immediately knew that was the wrong thing to say to Saphira.

_Did you just tell me to shut up, you insubordinate, anserine, miniscule little pipsqueak?_ she raged. _Do I have to remind you that I am about one hundred times larger than you, little stinker? I should go and defenestrate your excuse of a body, you toad! Yes, that's exactly what I'll do, I'll take you, and strap you to a – _

_Saphira! Temper – What would Glaedr say?_

_Temper does not serve any purpose except distraction. _Her voice was resigned as she repeated the oft heard lesson_. But I should still go with you_.

_No, we need stealth. You know we do._ He could feel Saphira sigh.

_Fine. I love you stinky face._

_Love you too, cow-pie_

_Hey!_

_It's only fair._

_Oh, alright._

---

All his talent was needed to insure that he was not seen sneaking down to the open square of Dorú Areaba. The others were also making their way up. He just hoped that he would be in place when he had to give the signal.

The square seemed completely vacant, even the red blob that had been Draak was nowhere to be seen. The memory of Dorú Areaba with its bustling square and large crowds of riders was in stark contrast to the stillness he felt now. The ever constant presence of Saphira was comforting as he snuck around one last building.

Galbatorix and his followers stood in the center, but where were the dragons? He smiled, thinking that this was the opportunity they had been waiting for.

_Turkey-Tail, be careful. Don't do anything stupid_.

_I wasn't planning on it._ He put his fingers to his mouth and gave a short blast of sound.

Immediately, the twenty riders that he had arranged to fight Galbatorix burst from their concealment, swords held high. Flashes of color could be seen throughout the clearing.

He yelled, his sight focusing on Morzan. Saphira was screaming in the back of his mind.

_Traitor! Stupid stinkweed! You're a rock lizard – no that's too regal. You're pond scum! That's what you are! You imbecilic, little…_

He smiled, knowing that the insults could take over two hours to complete. Suddenly, however, he could no longer hear Saphira.

_Saphira?! Saphira?_

She did not answer. He kept charging towards Morzan, only briefly noticing that Galbatorix stood with his hand extended, waiting for the perfect time to cast his spell.

"Letta!" Galbatorix halted all movement.

No one could move.

_Saphira! I need you!_

No answer.

In his frozen state, he tried to reach for the energy even thought he could not move his mouth. As he released it, he could feel it hit an impenetrable barrier.

Morzan stared at him, an evil grin on his face. "Nice try Brom. Once again, you fail."

Brom seethed with anger, wishing that Saphira was here to finish them all off.

Galbatorix had once more extended his arm. "Die!" he whispered joyfully. "All of you die!"

Brom could see his companions dropping and could hear the roars of their dragons as they died along with their riders. He was the only one left standing.

"Ah, Brom," Galbatorix muttered, shaking his head. "Thought you would be able to kill us, did you?" Galbatorix flashed Brom one of his infamous smiles. "To tell you the truth, I'm a bit disappointed."

Brom wanted nothing more than to run his sword through Galbatorix's heart, but no matter how hard he tried, or what magic he attempted to employ, he could not move an inch.

"Now, Morzan here," Galbatorix continued "seems to be somewhat sentimental, for he assures me that you would be an asset to our group, even if you dragon is more of an – ass." He chuckled at his own pun. "So, my offer still stands. You know," he remarked casually. "I bet you're wondering how I had enough power to do all of this. You can learn too. All you have to do is become my follower. You would be the fourteenth, a rather lucky number if I recall, according to those odd Kuasta beliefs. Why, I wouldn't even mind if you left packets of hers under the beds or painted the doors with salt water."

Brom fumed as he tried again to contact Saphira or to break lose from this binding.

"So I ask, one last time – will you join me?"

Brom found he had the ability to move his mouth, and promptly spat in the face of Galbatorix.

"That," Galbatorix said dangerously, "was the wrong answer. Morzan!"

"Yes my lord?"

"Call his dragon."

Brom could see Saphira flying over the horizon, but still could not feel her in his mind. He could tell, however that this flight was a forced flight for she was almost ungainly in the air.

She landed a scant two feet from Brom, and froze under Galbatorix's spell.

Morzan turned toward Brom. "You had your chance. It's your fault that you didn't take it. You know what? You got all of these riders killed. It was your doing. Now, you're going to kill Saphira. A fitting ending, don't you think?"

Brom was struggling to find any way out, but everything he tried had no affect.

"Gánga fram!" Brom took the two steps toward Saphira. He could see her terror filled eyes.

"Reisa onr aerm!" He slowly raised his arm, his sword positioned directly over Saphira's heart. Tears streamed down his face, but the terror had disappeared from Saphira's eyes and now they only showed love.

Morzan's voice once again snaked into Brom's ears. "You know that with this thrust, you'll not only be killing her, but killing yourself, right? You are the most intertwined pair I've ever met. You haven't gone a single moment in what, ten years, where you haven't been in each other's minds. One last chance, Brom, or you kill Saphira."

"No."

"Thrysta onr sverdar!" Brom had no choice but to obey, but he managed to angle the sword to not directly hit her heart. Still, he knew the blow was fatal.

_Saphira! I didn't mean to, I didn't want to. I didn't…_

_Hush!_ Brom started from her voice and he realized that he had control of his limbs once again. He quickly drew the sword from her wound and threw it away, startled at how much his limbs were trembling. As he reached for the magic, Saphira stopped him.

_It's too much. You'll die and then neither of us can do any justice._

_But Saphira, I can't live without you._

_You can, and you will._ Her voice left no room for objection_. If you live, I live. If you die, we both die. Now, promise me these three things. One, you will keep on living._

_I promise._ Even his mental voice was choked with tears.

_Good. Two, resist Galbatorix with every shred of your being._

_Don't worry. You didn't have to tell me that._

_I know. Finally, no matter what happens, even if you think that there is no way she would ever be able to read what you're writing, write to Faen. She has to know everything._

_Saphira,_ he protested. _We don't even know if she's real. Premonitions can be completely false._

_You know your vision, you know it's true. There isn't much time left- promise me._

_I promise._

_One last thing._ Saphira's voice was fading_. Let me die. Let my memory live on, but don't try to take my soul into you. I wouldn't like to live in that sorry excuse for a body._

Brom tried to smile at her joke, but he only let out a gulping cry. _Don't leave me._

_I won't. I'll be beside you at all times. Now, we must separate. I love you Brom._

_I love you too Saphira._

_Get back at those manure eating toads for me._

_I will. _His voice was so faint, he wasn't sure if Saphira had heard it.

_Love you. Now go._

Brom nodded and obeyed.

She shuddered and exhaled for the last time.

A single thought floated to Brom.

_Don't forget._

_---_

AN: OK, I know it's a kind of horrible way to end the first chapter of a book, but it had to be done. I plan on going back to previous occurrences in Brom's life, so Saphira will be back. I hope you liked her personality- I wanted it to be completely different from Eragon's Saphira. Anyway, in the next chapter you'll meet my OC, Kess. I'm trying very hard to make her anti-mary-sue. Hopefully I'll succeed in my venture.

-Lisa Fox

PS Constructive criticism would be exceedingly helpful.

-Lisa


End file.
